Kiss Under The Moonlight
by xxxSonamyLover101xxx
Summary: Sonamy one-shot. Sonic and Amy have been dating for 4 years, Sonic takes Amy out for an anniversary date, He needs to ask her a question but will she say yes?


**I thought I would do a romantic Sonamy one-shot to keep you guys busy till the sequel next Monday, I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

Amy has been super excited today, she and Sonic have been dating for 4 years. She is 17 and he is 20, Amy was trying to find a very special dress because today is her's and Sonic's 4th year anniversary and Sonic is taking her out on a special date so she doesn't know where he is taking her. She found a beautiful red dress that she has kept for this special evening. The dress stropped under her knees and it had a black bow that goes round her stomach and is done up behind her back.

"I wonder where he is taking me?" she wondered with a day dream look on her face "He is such a gentlemen"

She placed the dress on her bed while she was doing her hair. She got out her curlers and started to curl her quills which were pretty big, her quills are now at waist length and that's how she likes them, she grabbed a few pins so her quills won't be in her face. She pulled out her make-up and she put on sparkly red eye shadow, eye liner so her eyes can stand out, mascara and pink lip gloss.

She smiled at her work "I hope he likes what he sees, I want everything to be perfect for him"

She picked up her dress and got changed into it. She looked at the time and gasped. Sonic will be here in 5 minutes, she quickly pulled out matching red strapped sandals and her black strap purse. She found the fake red rose clip and placed it in her quills and made her way downstairs.

A knock was heard and Amy answered it. Sonic was dressed up in a very snazzy tux which was a light blue colour with a white undershirt with a light blue tie, his trousers were light blue and his shoes were black. He looked very handsome and in his hands were a dozen red roses.

"Hey Ames, you look really beautiful" he smiled with a red face. He handed her the red roses "These are for you, I picked them this morning"

Amy accepted the flowers and sniffed them "Oh Sonikku, they are beautiful" She kissed him on the cheek and quickly placed the roses in a vase by her window. She locked up her door and held Sonic's hand "So where are we going?"

Sonic chuckled as he tickled Amy's cheek with his thumb "I'm not telling you, you'll just have to wait and see"

Amy pouted at her boyfriend's cockiness. They were walking through Station Square hand-in-hand, Sonic knew he was going down the right road and saw his destination. Amy gasped at it, it was a restaurant that was called 'Carlos Italian Restaurant' It was a big white building that had 3 floors. Candle like torches outside the entrance, a big red carpet outside…it was the most expensive restaurant in town.

"So-Sonic th-this is so expensive" she said in pure shock as she gripped Sonic's hand "Can you afford it?"

Sonic chuckled again "Amy, I'm the hero that beats up Eggman. I can get cheaper prices at restaurants like this. Oh I almost forgot you _have_ to speak Italian"

Amy froze, she didn't know how to speak Italian "Sonic, I don't know how to speak Italian"

"Hey it's okay, I'll do it for you" he said as he kissed her on the cheek, they walked up to the reservation stand.

"_Ciao signore, avete una prenotazione?_" asked a blue male cat as he smiled at Sonic and Amy. Amy looked at Sonic to see if he could speak Italian.

Sonic nodded at him with a smile "_Sì che faccio , è sotto Sonic the hedgehog_"

Amy was shocked. Sonic can speak Italian, he looked at her and grinned at his rosy girlfriend who was shocked about what he just did. The cat was looking through the book for Sonic's name and he found it and pulled out 2 menus "_Se volete seguirmi al vostro tavolo_"

Sonic took Amy's hand and they both followed him. Amy took in all the sights in the restaurant. The tables had pure white clothes on them with a candle on each tables, there were paintings of the buildings if Italy and I huge chandelier in the centre of the room. They arrived at their table, Sonic being a perfect gentlemen pulled out Amy's chair. She sat in it and he pushed her chair in "Thanks Sonikku"

"You're welcome Ames" he said as he sat in his own seat. The cat gave Amy and Sonic their menus to look in

"_Il vostro cameriere sarà con voi_" he said as he walked away to let a waiter know. Amy browsed through the menu and to her shock that everything was in Italian, now she's stuck. She saw that Sonic closed his menu with a quick bang.

"You decided yet Amy?" he grinned while hiding a laughed badly.

Amy glared at him while holding her menu "How can I when I can't speak or read Italian?"

Sonic then saw a waitress was coming up to them. She was a hot pink lioness with golden eyes, she had a white sleeved shirt with black trousers, heels and a white apron on. She pulled out her pen and pad and smiled at the two _"Buona sera , il mio nome è Lulu e io sarò il vostro cameriera di questa sera , cosa ti piace bere?_"

Sonic smiled at her and so did Amy. Sonic started to speak Italian _"Ciao Lulu , Vogliamo entrambi come una Pepsi con ghiaccio e una fetta di limone"_

The waitress wrote it down and left to get their drinks. Amy looked at Sonic with a cute smile "What drinks did you get us?"

"I got us a pepsi with ice and a slice of lemon, is that alright?"

Amy nodded with a smile when she looked at her boyfriend "Oh that's fine, I love pepsi with lemon…Sonic how did you learn to speak Italian?"

Sonic knew she would bring that up, he rubbed the back of his neck with a smirk on his face "Well Ames, that's what you get when you travel the world. I stayed in Italy while fighting Eggman one year and I kinda picked up the language"

Amy was amazed that Sonic has learned a new language, all she knows is Japanese, English and Spanish. Lulu returned with their drinks and pulled out her pen and pad again _"È pronto per ordinare?"_

Sonic nodded and looked at Amy "Amy, she wants our orders so what would you want?"

Amy browsed through the menu again, she picked at random and showed Sonic "I have no idea what it is so I picked at random"

Sonic nodded and looked at Lulu _"La mia splendida ragazza vorrebbe la carbonara con formaggio e avrò la pizza cane peperoncino , grazie mille"_

Lulu wrote it down and smiled again _"Tornerò con il vostro ordine in quindici minuties"_

Amy was slightly nervous about what she ordered so she looked at Sonic with slight concern "What did I just order?"

Sonic placed his hand on top of hers, he smiled at her with those lime green eyes "I've had that dish before, you'll love it. It's a bit like spaghetti but it's a smaller and the noodles are a different colour, you'll love it"

Amy knew she had to trust him, she had a funny feeling that she knew what her boyfriend ordered. Something with chilli dog in it. She giggled at that thought "What?"

Amy kept giggling at him "My guess is that you ordered something to do with chilli dogs"

Sonic chuckled at that. She knows him far too well. After the 15 minutes were up. Lulu came out with their meals, Amy had to admit her meal looked wonderful even though she didn't know what it was.

"_Godetevi i vostri pasti , chiamami se hai bisogno di qualcosa"_ she said as she walked away from the happy couple. Amy picked up her folk and decided to taste her meal, after she tastes it her eyes sparkled at its taste. It tasted great, Sonic was glad that she was enjoying her meal even though she didn't know what it was.

"You enjoying your carbonara with cheese Ames?" he said as he took a bite into his pizza

Amy kept eating with a smile on her face "Mmm this is really good, best thing I've ever tasted in my life"

After they finished eating, they were completely full. Lulu returned to collect the plates _"Vuoi un dessert?"_

Sonic smiled at her and shook his head _"No Grazie , possiamo avere il conto per favore?"_

Lulu nodded as she left. Amy rose up to use the restroom, Lulu returned with the bill. Sonic pulled out his wallet and placed the dollar notes on the table and have Lulu a $5 tip. She thanked him and left with a smile. Amy came back from the restroom "Ready to go Amy?"

Amy nodded "Yes lets go" Sonic took his girlfriend's hand and left the restaurant. Sonic put his other hand into his trouser pocket and fiddle with something, he started to sweat round his forehead. Amy noticed this "Sonikku, you alright?"

"Ye-Yeah I'm fine" he said while biting his lip

Amy dropped it but she knew deep down that something is up. Sonic then picked up his girlfriend bridal style. She giggled "Where are we going now?"

He chuckled "I'm not telling" then he started to run and all there was a blue streak.

/

They arrived at their destination. Amy got out of Sonic's arms and she was speechless. They were in a beautiful meadow that had a clear blue lake that had the moon shining down on it. The meadow had tons of flowers of different colours, there was a slight breeze and that made the petals of the flowers flow free in the wind, there was also fire flies flying in the night sky.

"Oh Sonic, this is beautiful" she said as she did a twirl. Sonic wrapped his arms round her and kissed her on the lips, Amy smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms round his neck to pull him closer. Sonic moved his arms to her waist while kissing her, they pulled apart and Sonic rested his forehead against hers "I love you so much Amy"

She blushed but she smiled at the same time "I love you so much too Sonic"

Sonic knew what he had to do, he took Amy's hands and looked at her "Amy, I can't explain how much I love you, you are brave, caring and so beautiful. I wanted this date to be special and it looked like it did"

Amy kicked so dirt with a blush and a smile, Sonic continued on "I know that I ran away from you all those times and that was because I was so shy about my feelings towards you and I was worried that I was gonna lose you to another guy. I'm glad I confessed my feelings to you four years ago…And I have one thing to ask"

Sonic pulled out a black velvet box and got down on one knee. Amy gasped and her hand went up to her mouth in shock. Tears stared to form in her eyes from happiness, Sonic opened the box and it had a silver band with navy blue diamond in it and 6 small pink diamonds which was 3 on each side…Their colours.

"Will you marry me?"

Amy couldn't control her tears, they were starting to run down her face ad it was starting to ruin her make-up. She kneeled in front of Sonic and planted a huge kiss on his lips, Sonic kissed her back with his other arm since he was holding the ring box in his other hand, Amy pulled away from him still in tears with a smile.

"Yes Sonic, of course I will marry you"

Sonic took the ring out of the box, he took her left hand and placed the ring on her ring finger. They were crying tears of happiness because Amy got her wish and Sonic was glad she said yes to his proposal.

"I love you Sonic The Hedgehog" she confessed while crying

"I love you too Amy Rose The Hedgehog"

They leaned in and kissed again under the moon light with Amy's new engagement ring sparkling in the moon light. All Sonic and Amy could think of was their future and they knew they will be together till Death Do Them Part.

***sniffle* this was so romantic :') If you guys don't understand the Italian then put it in Goggle Translate, I hope you loved this One-Shot, review me and love you guys ^^ xxx**


End file.
